The Secret Witch
by Raven Elendil Black
Summary: Riddle has found a way to change himself, into a teenager and return to Hogwarts. There, he meets Jennifer Malfoy, who has always felt different from her family. When the families join, Jennifer sees who Tom McHera really is
1. Once Again

Disclaimer: I dun own anyone but Jennifer and her friends, as well as some other stuff. Everything else belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling, who needs to speed up with the last two books before I go crazy. Oh, and I plan this to be my disclaimer for the entire story, because otherwise everything gets bumped down by this, and I'm sure you would all love for me to just write and post my story, and not a disclaimer Everytime.  
  
The last thing I ever planned to do was fall in love with the daughter of one of my followers. So the question is how did I? How did I ever mange to become a young adult again, sneak into Hogwarts, and fall in love with her? I always knew he was hiding something, I just never thought it could be a daughter. Much less, a daughter to kill for.  
  
Chapter One  
Once Again  
  
As a girl's hair hit me in the face, I glared and hissed at her. She turned around and glared back, her grayish eyes scaring me a bit as they narrowed and she made a sound much like "Watch your step, asshole." She reminded me much of Lucius Malfoy, in temperament and appearance. However, unlike Lucius, his wife Narcissa, or his son Draco, her hair was dirty- blonde, not the platinum-blonde the Malfoys were famous for.  
  
"I haven't bugged you, have I?" I gave her a sincere apology and waited for her reply.  
  
"I dare say you have. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to-ah! Shit." The girl swore as her books dropped and she leaned forward to pick them up. Her dirty-blonde hair appeared to have brown highlights on the inside layer, and her form was near perfect.  
  
"Want some help?" I offered her a hand as she fell, having successfully have picked up her books.  
  
"I guess you aren't as annoying as I thought you were. What's your name?" She accepted and pulled herself to her feet using my hand for support.  
  
"Tom. Tom McHera." I quickly thought up a name, not wanting to be picked out. It was a good thing I had remembered the name I had come to Hogwarts under. "And you?"  
  
"Jennifer. Jennifer Ma-" She began but was quickly cut off by a shriek.  
  
"JENNY! COME HERE! You know Professor McGonagall goes nuts if you're late to class." Another girl came running up behind Jennifer, as I decided to call her in my mind. The girl stopped shouting as she came closer, and she twirled a bit of her lengthy black hair around her finger, smiling a bit too sexy in my opinion. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Tom McHera. And I never exactly said he was my friend. Shut up Ms McHolder. Sorry about her." Jennifer blushed slightly and gave her friend a nudge towards the corridor connecting with the one the three were standing in. "Marissa isn't usually like this. Tom McHera, meet Marissa McHolder. Marissa McHolder, meet Tom McHera. And, for you convenience, Mr. McHera, my name, as I was interrupted from telling you, is Malfoy. Jennifer Malfoy."  
  
"And Ms. Malfoy isn't usually such a speech maker. Nice to meet you Mr. McHera, but we've got Transfiguration. Bye!" Marissa tried pulling Jennifer towards the hall, but Jennifer wouldn't budge.  
  
"Lighten up for once. Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean everything must be perfect. What class do you have next, Mr McHera?" Jennifer laughed slightly at her friend's attempt to move her before looking towards me.  
  
"I happen to have Transfiguration myself. Any chance of allowing my to accompany you to McGonahell's class?" I offered his hand once again to Jennifer, while offering my other to Marissa.  
  
"I don't see why not." The two girls laughed at my joke and each took a hand, while Marissa gave out their answer.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my language before, I don't take very nicely at first to those who can't refrain from glaring at me." Jennifer smiled as we walked down the corridor.  
  
"Language excused. So, what years and houses are you two in? I'm a Seventh year Slytherin."  
  
"Seventh year Slytherin as well. I also happen to be the Seventh year Slytherin Prefect." Marissa answered.  
  
"Seventh year student, in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The stupid hat couldn't decide. Dumbledore said, however, due to my family and how highly my father spoke of me, I was be considered a Slytherin. Luckily, we had this discussion without the hat shouting it to the whole school. He came down from the teacher's table, spoke to me, and we got the problem resolved." Jennifer answered, only her answer was more huffy and annoyed then Marissa's had been.  
  
"And yet you don't sound at all happy to be in both the house of cunning and the house of intelligence."  
  
"Well, she wouldn't. When her father found out he went ballistic, sent her a howler, and made her brother refuse to speak to her. Only I, her mother, and our friends Lisa Greyweld, Trista Black, and Lorina Potter would talk to her. Though the fact Lorina's last name is Potter didn't help. Everyone thought Jennifer was hanging with Gryffidnor scum until they found out Lorina wasn't related to Harry Potter. And Trista was thought to be on good terms with Sirius Black, until everyone also found out Trista was only his cousin who despised him. Only myself and Lisa were known as worth being around at first. Greyweld and McHolder are highly respected names by those who aren't all goody goody. My father is in You-Know-Who's ring of Deatheaters. And Lisa's father was, until the Aurors killed him. Now her mother's in the ring of Deatheaters and my father is working on my mother. I'm going to be one once I get out of this Mudblood loving place." Marissa said this all quickly.  
  
I suddenly remembered who her father was. Jonathon McHolder! Of course. She looked just like him, only she had her mother's blue eyes, not her father's brown ones. And somehow I remembered the name Greyweld. Naturally! Joseph Greyweld had been in my service until his death, when Julie Greyweld took over. Fools as they all were, I couldn't help but notice how astoundingly beautiful Jennifer was. Of course, soon the thought vanished from my mind as we walked into a very annoyed and merciless looking McGonagall. 


	2. Deatheater Recruit

Tom was something new alright. He was evil, annoying, and perfect. I daresay he was everything I wanted in a man, and much more. But his secret was unknown to me, until he finally told me of it a long time later. At first I was wary of him; after all he did come into my life having pissed me off. I suppose it was something that couldn't be helped, like my relation to Father. Bah! Trista was right about him, and so our relationship ensued.  
  
Chapter Two  
Deatheater Recruit  
  
"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. He's evil alright. Reminds me of you father if I do say so myself."  
"And you do. Trista, get to the point." I played with my hair and cut off a girl. Trista Black was famous for her black hair. That and being related to the late Sirius Black. Unlike myself, Trista despised him. I never knew him so I can't say much about him myself. My other friends, Marissa McHolder, Lisa Greyweld, and Lorina Potter, were sitting on their respective beds, other then Marissa and Lisa. Marissa and Lisa were reading a muggle magazine of mine called YM on Lisa's bed, and Lorina was getting ready for her date with Blaise Zabini that night. Although Blaise is a year younger then us, and my brother Draco Malfoy's friend, Lorina had agreed to date Blaise in our fifth year during the Yule Ball.  
"How can you read this Jenny?" Lisa looked up at me from the magazine, and I could see Marissa's mouth hanging open.  
"Er, if you're where I think you are, skip a head a bit." I called over to them and turned back to Trista. "Your point, Miss I-need-to-make- everything-take-longer-than-it-should?"  
"Shut up Jenny. Anyway, as I was saying. The point is, he's perfect for you. He's hot, he's evil, your family would approve, and he seems to like you." Trista finished a waited for my answer. All of a sudden, Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, burst into the room. Lorina hit herself in the head with the straightener she was using and burnt her forehead. Marissa and Lisa were quick to hide the magazine, Trista looked up from her Arithmancy homework, and I turned to the door.  
"Jennifer, you are to go to the hall off of the Great Hall. Your father is there waiting to speak with you. I suggest you leave now." He finished his speech and I got up from my bed.  
"What happened Jenny? Did you forget something important?" Lorina, who had out her wand and was using a spell to fix her forehead, turned to me as I left.  
"No idea. See you guys in the Great Hall in a little bit." I walked out of the room, being sure to pick my wand off the mess of wands by the door. I picked mine quickly since mine has the Malfoy family crest near the tip. I ran through the halls after leaving the Common Room. While I was still in the Common Room, I noticed Draco sitting with his friends Crabbe and Goyle, two idiots who have been passing amazingly since they started. I quickly found myself in the Great Hall. I noticed the door and walked in it, to find my parents, Bellatrix LeStrange, my aunt, her husband, her husband's brother, and several others whom I knew were Deatheaters through Father. I looked around confused and Father put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Jennifer, you were certainly quick." His voice sounded quite warm, for him at any rate. Bellatrix stopped talking to my mother and turned after hearing my name. The others also stopped their talking and turned.  
"Well, after seven year I would dare say I know my way around the halls." I retorted quickly. It was apparent my father was playing some sort of game to get me to agree with him later on. After all, Lucius Malfoy was known for being cold-hearted, and not warm at all except to my mother. However, not even she could completely warm him.  
"Yes, I expect so." His nostrils flared and I knew at an instant he knew this would be hard for him. "Anyway, you do remember our conversation before school about how at some point during the year I would be coming with some of my, friends?"  
I vaguely remembered this but decided to pretend I remembered anyway. "Oh, yes of course I do."  
"Good. I'd like you to meet the people who will soon be your, er how shall I say this, partners after school." He pressed his other hand into my shoulder and glanced at Mother. She wasn't looking at all happy about this. That's when it hit me. Father was introducing me to the Deatheaters. Or some of them at any rate. This couldn't be good. This only meant Father had decided my path, in his own footsteps.  
"What makes you think I'm going to be a Deatheater?" I calmly took his hand off of my shoulders and stared in his eyes, knowing only I had to get out of this.  
"Because, you little twit," Bellatrix finally spoke to me, "you're a Malfoy. All the Malfoys are Deatheaters, with the exception of my dear sister Narcissa." Mother gave Bellatrix a cold stare, unlike one I had ever seen her give before.  
"So? What makes you all think I care?" I was nearly exploding, and could feel the steam starting to come from my ears.  
"Because of tradition!" Father yelled at me and the others disappeared somehow. Only Mother, Father, and I remained.  
"Lucius! Let her be. Give her sometime. I thought I had taught you that you can't force people to do everything you would like." Mother spoke, and her soft and quite voice made my temper drop. All of sudden the door open and Draco was standing there.  
"What the hell do you want Ferret-boy?" I snarled at him and glared as well.  
"Whatever, Pig-girl. Dumbledore said dinner is in a few minutes so if Jenny could come back and Father and Mother could leave, he would be very greatful."  
"We will leave now, dear." Mother grasped Father's hand and they disappeared.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Nothing you twit!" I walked out of the chamber and ran towards the common room to find that Trista, Marissa, Lisa, and Lorina were already coming down. It was apparent Lorina had decided not to have super straight blonde hair and had curled it instead. Lisa had put her red hair up into a ponytail, which she kept swinging around her finger. Marissa and Trista both left their black hair down and Trista was quick to hand me a black and silver ponytail tie, as well as my favorite green and silver claw-like hair holder. I worked fast and slipped the ponytail tie into place holding my super long dirty-blonde hair. Then I picked up my ponytail, held it going up the back of my head, and clipped the green and silver claw-like holder on my head by the ponytail tie. I let go of my hair and it still fell quite a ways down over the top of my holder.  
"You look amazing Jenny." A boy named Thomas Smith gazed at me. I shot him a smile and shoved my friends ahead. I went backwards to meet Thomas and grabbed his yellow and black Ravenclaw tie, pulling him to the corner.  
"Thanks Thomas. Not so shabby yourself. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this boy named Tom McHera, would you? He's a new Slytherin Seventh year.  
"Nope. I only heard he's a half-blood." Thomas pulled his tie from my grip and walked towards the Great Hall's entrance. "I have to go Jenny. Bye."  
"Bye." I waved to him as he walked into the Great Hall and spotted Tom McHera coming down the stairs. 


	3. A Malfoy's Tale

My daughter was beautiful, which is why I told the Dark Lord Hogwarts was the best place for his plan. He didn't know about her, as she always had been something of an oddball. She reminded me a bit of Andromeda and Sirius. She was too stubborn. However, she was perfect for the plan. A "cute" guy and she would fall for him in one second. Which is why I wasn't surprised about the events that followed.  
  
Chapter Three  
A Malfoy's Tale  
  
"Jenny? You okay dear?" As Tom waved his hand over Jenny face, Madam Pomfrey tried to wake her up.  
"Wha? Where am I?" She trembled and finally noticed Tom. She pulled away from him.  
"You're in the Hospital Wing. Trista, Marissa, Lisa, and Lorina found you by the stairs during dinner. I carried you up here." Tom spoke confidently and turned away from her to stare out the window. His cheeks were turning bright red, but Jenny's were already like a fire.  
"I, uh, thank you." Madam Pomfrey noticed the two were red and left then behind the curtain pulled around Jenny's bed.  
"It was nothing. Anything else you need before I go to the common room?" Tom wanted to leave.  
"Actually, would you mind staying? I'd ask the girls but I wouldn't be able to stand it, and, well, I'm afraid of the dark." Jenny muttered the last part, but Tom heard her and turned around, his jaw hanging.  
"You're afraid of the dark?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"But, I mean, how, sure, I'll stay." Tom couldn't figure out what to say so he decided to just agree to stay.  
"Thanks." Jenny breathed a sigh of relief and her face returned back to its natural pale complexion. She bent her knees and hugged her legs. As she turned to stare out the window, Tom noticed her eyes turned dark blue in the moonlight.  
"Jenny?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Did you know your eyes turn dark blue when you look into the moonlight?"  
"Yeah. They only do that to me. My Aunt Andromeda says it means I'm destined to be good. That or I'm not even a Malfoy, but I have royal blood. Apparently, an old wizarding family called Potter was actually royal. However, only those who are pureblood Potters have their eyes change to Godric Gryffindor's moonlit eye color. It's a sign that they should be highly respected. Though Mother always says I just happened to have unusual eyes." Jenny paused, and decided to shut up.  
"You know, I've heard that old fairy tale of the Godric Eyes. With you, I think your Aunt Andromeda might be right with both ideas."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not much like the Malfoys, which means you're probably good. And you seem the type to be of Gryffindor descendant."  
Jenny turned away from the window and her eyes went back to their icy cold gray state. "So you believe the fairy tale? I'm not just crazy?"  
"No, you aren't. You're perfectly normal as far as I'm concerned."  
"Thanks." Jenny smiled at him.  
"You know, you seem perfect actually. Why don't you tell me about you, and your past?" Tom sat down in a chair right by her bed, so that he was facing across the bed.  
"Well, let's start with my past." Jenny slid closer to him and began her story. "As far back as I can remember I've been raised by the Malfoys. When I was five I learned I was a pure-blooded witch. I began watching my parents' moves very closely. Everytime they did magic it was important that I watch. Sometimes I would steal my mother's wand and practice spells on my younger brother Draco, who had been born the year after I was. I enjoyed doing this because it was fun to watch him be tortured. I never liked Draco. In fact, I hated his guts. I also hated my father. I couldn't understand how only my mother was at all nice. When I was eleven I received my Hogwarts letter, and was sent off. It was there I learned I was smart, smart enough to be half Ravenclaw in fact. Smart enough, to confuse that hat since my name is Malfoy.  
"The hat, unaware that I might be different, decided to place me in Slytherin. However, Father learned of my near placement in Ravenclaw and sent me a howler saying that I was a disgrace to the name Malfoy, as 'ALL MALFOYS ARE SLYTHERINS!'" Jenny shrieked quietly as not to wake any others in the Hospital wing. "Mother kindly stepped in, and stopped him from sending a cursed letter. It was then I figured I was different. People made fun of me and teased me. Only Marissa, Trista, Lisa, and Lorina remained my friends. Although, at the time only Marissa and Lisa were respected by the Slytherins. People thought Lorina was related to Harry Potter, and that Trista was on good terms with her cousin Sirius. Of course, Marissa told you about that. Anyway, afterwards people quieted down and since then I've never had a problem, until today.  
"Today, Father tried to trick me into instantly becoming a Deatheater. I argued with him, and then went off to find the girls. Then, I found myself here. As for about my self, I'm proud to say I'm still a virgin, and single. Never had a boyfriend." Jenny finished, and realized how tired she was. "Hey, I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Night Jenny."  
"Night Tom." 


	4. Gisele's Moonlight Eyes

Once Jenny had told me her story, I couldn't wait to find out the truth about Godric Eyes. Few witches and wizards know the tale, as only pure-blooded families ever tell it. I was surprised how much she knew about Godric Eyes. As far as I knew, only Sirius' side of the Black family and the Potter family had ever told the tale. Well, of course, so did my family. And the descendants of Rowena and Helga. The story had been told throughout the founder's families, as they had all known that. I hadn't intended on telling anyone about the eyes, but soon, Harry Potter asked me, and I decided to tell him.  
  
Chapter Four  
Gisele's Moonlight Eyes  
  
"Tom, right? Tom McHera?" A boy was chasing me through the halls. I turned and recognized him right away.  
"Harry, right? Harry Potter?"  
"Er, yeah. Are you Tom McHera?"  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" I glared at him as I began to walk towards the dungeons.  
"I heard you know the story of Godric Eyes. I wanted to ask you what it is exactly. All I know is it has something to do with the Potter family." He looked rather impatient and I knew for a fact he had Defense Against the Dark Arts then.  
"Yes, I do know the story, but right now I have Potions so bug off."  
"Will you tell me later?"  
"Yes, fine. Meet me outside the school during dinner." I walked off leaving him there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so what's the story of Godric Eyes?" Harry Potter and I were standing outside of the school on the steps during dinner.  
"It's long. Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. The story dates back to when Godric's mother, Gisele Triana, was a young girl. Or at least that when it begins. The story was first told when Godric was a young boy." I inhaled for a bit, and then began. "Gisele Triana had just been playing with her friends by the enchanted fountain by the Triana Palace. The Trianas were the sole royal wizarding family in the world. Gisele was the sole daughter of Karen and Michael Triana, the current king and queen of the wizarding world. Gisele's friends consisted of Saline Black, Howard Hope, and Robert Katar. The four best friends had vowed that their children would one day join and create the world's finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, which is how the idea of Hogwarts began, with the founders' parents. Gisele didn't mean to but fell into the fountain. As she looked around she found she could open her eyes and see clearly. Her eyes stung though, but all of a sudden the pain went away. Within a minute she was on the ground right by the fountain. She was alone as she had been.  
"She turned and saw it was night time. Gisele was walking towards the palace. She faced the moonlight and her eyes stung once more, but only for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small boy. The boy's name was Jacob Gryffindor. He was the son of a servant to her father. She walked towards him, farther from the palace. All of a sudden she heard him cry out.  
'Get away from me! You have demon eyes!'  
'What?' Gisele was confused by Jacob.  
'Your eyes! They change from hazel to dark blue when you look in the moon!'"  
"Is that it?" Harry asked, rather annoyed.  
"I'm taking a breath you dolt! Anyway, that's it for Gisele as a young girl. When she grew up, she married Jacob, but kept the name Triana. Her friends also grew up. Saline married a man named Thomas Slytherin, and took his name. Howard grew up and married a girl named Jessica Hufflepuff. Robert grew up to be married to Kayla Ravenclaw, one of the servants' daughter at Triana Palace. Howard and Robert both took on their wife's name. Soon after marrying Jacob, Gisele got pregnant with a boy, whom she had already named Godric Gryffindor. About a month after Gisele, Saline got pregnant with a boy herself. She too named him before his birth. His name was to be Salazar Slytherin. About a year later, Jessica and Kayla were pregnant themselves, with one girl each. Jessica named hers Helga. Kayla, on the other hand, named hers Rowena. Once they were born, the order was thus in age: Godric, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga. As young children Godric and Salazar became best friends. It was the same with Rowena and Helga. The four formed a friendship, if possible, stronger than that of their parents'."  
"Throughout Godric's life, his eyes were the same as his mother's; hazel, though dark blue in moonlight. Salazar, Rowena, and Helga soon learned why after Helga and Rowena were 11. Once they grew up, their parents told them of the vow that they were going to make the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. So, they set off to figure out what to call it. After a long time, they agreed on Hogwarts. Now I assume you know the tale of how Hogwarts and its systems began, Correct?  
"Yes." Harry was slightly bored.  
"Well, after beginning Hogwarts, Godric married to a woman named Kelly, and they had a daughter, who was named Gisele in honor of the last ruler of the wizarding world, Godric's dead mother. Kelly died soon after, however. It happened that Gisele had her father's eyes. Soon though, she married a man named Joseph Potter. They had a son, who had the moonlight eyes, and every pure-blood Potter has them. Except for you."  
"Why not me?"  
"Somehow, the fact that your mother was a muggle-born witch caused your eyes to stay. Of course, Lily never noticed it, but her husband's eyes changed in the moonlight." I finally finished and took another breath. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going in now." I stalked off the grounds and went off to the Hospital Wing to see Jennifer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So now Harry Potter knows?" Jenny looked at me and made a point of glaring.  
"Well, yes. Why?" I glared back at her.  
"He's, he's, he's just not the first person I would care to let know the story of Godric's Eyes."  
"I see. Well, he is a Potter." I made a point of making sure she understood he was indeed a Potter. "He could have found out from another student who knows the tale."  
"Who do you think knows the story?" Jenny made an even bigger point of giving me a death glare.  
"Good question, yet, I still won't answer. Look, I have to go to the common room. Night." I stormed out of there, in a rush to leave. 


End file.
